


Come Down

by Alezandrite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Come Down by Halsey, M/M, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: There's two types of lovers...Geoff and Ray.





	

I found God  
I found him in a lover  
When his hair falls in his face  
And his hands so cold they shake

The two men always joked that Michael found god because every time they fucked he was loudly scream as if he had found religion. Generally the ginger ignored this comment as he went back to enjoying the sensation the older man was giving him before his g spot was practically murdered. If there was one thing Geoff could count on it was that the freckled younger man would have his hands all up and in his hair whenever they did anything physical. Jones always watched the more mature man's hands shake as if their cold as he pulls the youngers pants down. 

 

I found a martyr  
He told me that I'd never  
With his educated eyes  
And his head between my thighs

With Ray it was different he wasn't rough like Geoff but not exactly gentle like Gavin he's just full of surprises. It was not always like this when Ray first confessed his crush on the Jersey boy and that he wanted to kiss him he said ‘I would never’ right before a pair of pink lips pressed up against his own. But his favorite part of Ray was his eyes because somehow those two dark orbs saw right through him and you could get lost in them. Right now he can't continue listing things because of how awesome the Puerto Ricans mouth felt on his cock.


End file.
